The present invention concerns a device for simplified attachment of a hose to a nipple and a method for use of such an inventive tool.
In many situations a hose, typically a rather soft hose, needs to be attached to a hose nipple for forming a temporary or permanent liquid-tight connection. It may be areas of use where a rather insubstantial pressure builds in the hose but still where it is important that the connection is tight for its intended duration. Such connections are common in industrial applications, within domestic areas and especially in medical applications, such as when connecting a uridome to patients which are unable to control their urination.
It is a substantial problem that the adaptation between hose and nipple needs to be very tight to ensure that the connection is liquid tight, and that it is difficult to apply the force required to push the relatively soft hose far enough onto the nipple to ensure that the connection is tight or even to ensure that it is sufficiently attached to not come loose. At the same time, in situations like connection of a uridome, it is a stressful and uncomfortable situation for the patient and healthcare professional, and therefore time is of the essence. With known systems, it is not uncommon for an adequate connection to require several minutes of time. Alternatively one trades time for a poor connection which is at risk for disengagement or leakage.